Nurse Jazmine
by KateyBee42
Summary: When our favorite revolutionary gets sick, Jazmine takes it upon herself to take care of him. But is she doing more harm than good? (Originally a one-shot) (Juey?)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guy's I thought it would be a cute idea so I started writing it a while ago. It would of been finished sooner but because of school, it along with my other story had to be a bit delayed. Originally this was supposed to be a one shot but because of all the demands from school and the fact that I have half this written already, I decided to split the story in 2 or 3 parts. So this is basically part 1 of the story.

Also, I should also mention that this isn't really a Juey fanfiction as Huey and Jazmine are their actual ages (10) and their not together. So I guess this really a Juey moment.

So, without further adieu... here's part one of Nurse Jazmine

Disclaimer: I Don't own to Boondocks nor do I own the references given in the story

* * *

 **Part 1**

It's a bright and sunny day, Jazmine and Huey were sitting on the top of the hill, their favorite hangout spot. Huey was reading a book, while Jazmine was staring up at the blue sky watching the clouds go by. She then turns her head towards the young revolutionary. She watched the revolutionary as he read. She gave a small sheepish smile hoping his eyes would meet hers. But her attempts (unsurprisingly) had failed as Huey paid no attention to her as he continues to give his complete focus to his book. Realizing this, her smile quickly becomes a sad frown. Still feeling a bit uneasy about the silence, she attempts to grab his attention.

"Umm…." She says sheepishly "You wanna go grab a pizza later?"

"No" Huey says without looking up from his book in a monotone voice"

"Umm... Do you wanna come over to my house and play videogames?"

"No" He says again without looking up

"Do you wanna come over and watch T.V.?"

"Jazmine" He says without looking up, in a slightly warning tone "I'm trying to read so please" He says blankly hoping she could take a hint

"Huey…"

I guess not

"Yes Jazmine" He says in an annoyed tone

"Did you see the news today?"

` _Since when did she watch the news?_ `He thought "Yes" He said blankly

"Well?" She asks innocently

"Well what?" He asked confused

"Well what did you think about it?"

"About what?" He asked as he looked up at her, still looking confused at where she was getting at as there was hardly anything on today that grabbed his attention.

"About the outbreak, the flu outbreak"

"Oh that. What about it?"

"Aren't you worried about it?" She asked in a concerned voice

"Why would I be?" He says back in his monotone voice

"Didn't you hear what the newsman said!?" She yells "He said that this is going to be the worst flu season ever and that everyone's catching it!" She says panicking "Hospitals are over packed and people are dying!"

"Jazmine" He says in a calm tone

"What if this turns into another Swine flu disaster!?"

"Jazmine" He says a bit louder

"Or maybe it'll be like the Fried Chicken flu only this time it'll infect turkey or worse go to other stuff like jellybeans!. Everyone will go crazy and the virus will infect everybody and then it'll kill my daddy again and then it'll attack me and…"

"JAZMINE!" He says finally snapping

"What?" She says back in her normal voice

"Jazmine" Huey calmly says "Calm down, you're getting worked up over nothing"

"Over nothing?" She looks at him confused "But the newsman said-"

"Jazmine" He says cutting her off "The news tends to blow things out of proportion just to scare people. Your basically just giving them what they want by being scared so just calm down, it really isn't that big of a deal".

"But-"

"Jazmine" He said in the same calm tone "Since this so called "outbreak" started no one has died, only some of the hospitals are overcrowded not all, only some people are getting sick not all. Plus most of the people that you saw that were are not even in Woodcrest, only about 1-2% of our population have gotten sick which is only a few people and surprisingly most of them were white" He says as her reopens his book

"But didn't your brother and grandfather have it just last week?"

Huey tenses up at the reminder that his family was one of the few black people in Woodcrest that had caught the virus.

"Yeah" He sighs "Unfortunately" He closes his eyes as he starts to reminisce of the ordeal.

 **Flashback**

 **10 days earlier…**

"Huey…" Said a very hoarse voice

Huey was in the kitchen making herbal tea while wearing a black gas mask.

"Huey!" The hoarse voice said a bit louder. Hearing the voice, Huey sped up his actions. He went to the stove and started to pour some soup in to the bowl.

With both his brother and grandfather sick, Huey was forced to take on a lot of responsibilities. Not only did he have to take care of his family, he also had to do all of the chores which included his own chores, Riley's chores and even Granddad's errands. Huey was forced to do everything on his own.

"Boy! I know you hear me calling you!" The voice yelled straining

"Yeah Granddad I'm coming!" Huey yelled back. The kettle then began to whistle, Huey then brought the bowl of soup over to the table then placed it on a gray tray. He then went over to the grab the kettle then poured the water into a mug. He then grabbed a spoon and began to stir in honey. After mixing it in, he placed the mug on the tray and then began to make his way to the living room. Once there, he met eyes with his Granddad. His face was a bit flushed but he still maintained his normal complexion. He was sitting in his recliner wearing a blue robe and the lower half of his body was covered with two blankets and a small pile of tissues and he was holding a clipboard and pencil.

"There you are boy, where were you?"

"In the kitchen Granddad, getting what you wanted"

"Oh. Well I'm glad you're here cause I need you to spellcheck this" He says pointing to the clipboard.

Huey sets the tray down and approached his sick grandfather.

"What is this?" He says as he grabs the clipboard

"It's my will boy. It's the will and testament of Robert Jebadiah Freeman. I wanna make sure that all my stuff is gonna be in good hands since I'm gonna die of this "infloosa" virus" He sniffles "I need some insurance that someone's gonna take good care of my Dorothy.. And my playboys".

Huey sighs and puts the clipboard down on the coffee table. "Granddad we've talked about this" He says calmly

"For one, you're not going to die, two, its "influenza" and three you don't have the flu Riley does, you just have a bad cold"

"Are you sure?" He says before coughing a bit "My throat still hurts, my body's achin' and I feel chilly" He sniffles

"Granddad" Huey says in a calm but monotone voice "We went to the doctor yesterday and he said the same thing, it's just a cold". He moves in closer and pulls the blankets and covers his grandfather's neck

"Oh yeah, how we magically got to the doctors, I'll never know"

 _`[Scoffs] If you call a convincing a germaphobic Tom to drive you to the doctors because the only person in this house that has a license was too delirious to drive magical? Then sure it's magical`_ He thought

"All you need is a lot of rest and some fluids and you'll better in a couple of days. Riley's gonna take a bit longer but the both of you will be just fine". He said as he made his grandfather more comfortable by elevating his feet.

"Alright" He says, seemingly calming down "But what if I end up getting something worse like pneumonia or something?!"

Huey pinched the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Granddad, I keep you and Riley in separate rooms to make sure that it doesn't happen so you can relax".

"Well how come I can't have a walkie talkie?" He whined

Huey groaned in frustration. "Granddad" He says a bit annoyed "I told you, since Riley's upstairs I need to keep in contact with him in case if he needs something and since this a big house and Riley is losing his voice a bit, the walkie talkie was the best thing. You're down here and I can hear you easily so you don't need a walkie talkie. Besides I gave you a bell, what happened to it?"

"It's too damn heavy!" He argued "I can't keep ringing that thing, I'm a sick old man and I got that arthritis and my bones are weak. If I keep swinging that thing back and forth Imma break my wrist". You supposed to be taking care of your granddaddy not tryin' ta' break his wrist by giving me a heavy ass bell.

Huey closes his eyes and shakes his head giving up. He reopens his eyes then goes over to the coffee table.

"You want your soup Granddad?" He said calmly

"Is it chicken?"

"Yes"

"Real chicken?"

"Yes" He says a bit annoyed

"Oh. Well alright then" He said calmly

Huey grabs the bowl and spoon then heads over and gives them to his grandfather. Then he begins to head for the kitchen. As Granddad is about to eat, he notices the mug.

"What's that boy?"

"It's tea Granddad"

"Tea!? Aww nooo..." He groans loudly "Don't tell me it's that nasty ass water thing again"

"Granddad its herbal tea not water and it's good for you" Huey said in a monotone voice

"No it's not its water, nasty ass water and I didn't even want it, I wanted orange juice, where the hell is my damn orange juice boy!?" He said annoyed

"Granddad the tea is much better. It'll warm you up and it'll soothe your throat, stop your coughing, open your sinuses and it'll even ease your stomach you said you were feeling a bit nauseous"

"I'm nauseated by that nasty ass water, now get me my orange juice boy!" He says angrily

He groans then heads into the kitchen to get his grandfather's orange juice. As he stood on a chair to grab a glass from the cabinet, the walkie talkie beeped. "Huey" Said a congested voice followed by a high pitch beep "Nigga you there?" Huey sighed and took the walkie talkie from his pocket. "What is it Riley?"

"I'm thirsty, bring me some juice"

"Alright" He sets the walkie talkie down on the counter then he goes to reach for two glasses. He climbs down then heads to the fridge and grabs the orange juice.

"Boy! Did you wash the dishes?"

"I'm working on it Granddad!" He closes the fridge and goes back to the counter

"Huey I'm hungry, make me a grilled cheese"

"Alright Riley" He starts pouring orange juice in a glass

"Huey! I thought I told you to vacuum!"

"I'll get to it Granddad!"

"Huey I need more tissues!"

"Boy! I need you to go fold the laundry!"

"Huey!" Riley yelled

"Huey!" Granddad yelled

"Huey!"

"Huey!"

"HUEY!" They yell in usion

As they yelled his name back and forth, their voices began to echo in his mind. Huey began to feel more and more irritated and overwhelmed by the minute. His left eye even started to twitch.

 **Two hours later**

Huey walked up the stairs and headed to his bedroom to check on Riley. He entered the room and found his brother sitting up in bed reading one of his basketball magazines and he did not look well. Unlike Granddad, Riley was pale and was almost as white as his bedsheets. His cheeks were flushed and his nose was very red. Hey looked towards the door and caught eyes with his brother.

"Hey" He says blankly "How you feeling?"

"Like shit" Riley croaks in response

Huey then approached his brother then put his hand on Riley's forehead. Riley cringes in disgust and pulls away.

"Aye man, watch'chu doin'?"

"I'm trying to feel your forehead" Huey says blankly while attempting to put his hand on Riley's forehead but Riley again dodges his brother's attempt.

"Eww…. Nigga you gay, get away from me!"

Huey sighs in frustration at his brother's stupidity

"Riley" He says annoyed "I'm feeling your forehead to see if your fever's still high dumbass and it's hard to do that since you won't stay still". Riley stopped fidgeting but still maintained his angry scowl. Huey was also scowling but it was covered by his black gas mask. He finally felt Riley's forehead

"Hmm… you're not as hot as you were before"

"Pause" Riley say blankly

Huey simply shakes his head "You still have a fever but it's not so bad, I'll come back and check one you later. I'll be downstairs if you need anything" Huey turns to leave.

"Wait Huey..." He turns back around "Before you go, could you open a window, it's hot in here"

Huey nods then goes over to open the window

"And Huey, could you fluff my pillow I wanna get more comfortable, no homo"

"Okay" Huey goes over to his brother and grabs the pillow and starts to fluff it then puts it back behind Riley. He then makes his way towards the door.

"Oh and Huey" Now Huey was starting to get annoyed

"Yeah" He says calmly but annoyed

"Could you bring my video game up here?"

"I told you I'm not bringing the PlayStation up here"

"Not that one, the other one"

"Fine" He turns to leave

"And Huey..."

Riley definitely was enjoying having his brother be his "slave" or in his words "Bein' his Bitch" no homo

"Yes" Huey growls

"You can bring that downstairs now" He points towards the tray on the table. Huey takes a breath then goes to get the tray then once again turns to leave.

"Oh and Huey…"

"What? What is it now?" He snaps

Riley says nothing but for some reason he looked hesitant

Huey turns to him "What Riley?" Riley remains silent but still appears hesitant

Huey the walks towards his brother then puts the tray on the floor "What Riley? What do you want" He moves in a bit closer being only a foot away.

"I… I want… I want…" [Achoo!] Huey steps back and cringes in disgust as his face was covered in mucus

"Oops…" He sniffles "My bad" He then starts to snicker but then starts to cough but it still doesn't bother him as he continues to laugh.

Huey growled and started to wipe his face with his arm. He then gave his brother the death stare.

"Oh I almost forgot, could you get me more orange juice? And get me another magazine, I'm done with this one" He tosses the magazine to the floor

Huey scowls intensely (which again can't be seen because of the gas mask) and growls but says nothing. He picks up the tray then places the magazine on the tray and walks out of the room without uttering a word, leaving Riley who was still laughing at his brother, alone in the room

 **End of Flashback**

"Wow, you definitely had a long week" Jazmine said feeling sympathetic for her friend

"Yeah, it was" He says blankly

"But I'm really surprised that you went through all that and you still didn't get sick"

"Well I was wearing a gas mask the entire time. Plus I don't get sick easily"

"Really?" She asked surprised

"Yeah, I have a strong immune system. It would take a whole lot of exposure to cold weather or germs to get me sick"

"So you really aren't worried about the outbreak?"

"Jazmine, I told you it would take a lot for me to get-'' [Achoo!]

"Eep" Jazmine squeaked

Huey sniffled and rubbed his nose then looked over at Jazmine who had moved a few inches away from him and was covering her mouth and nose and she looked a bit freaked out

"What?" He says blankly

Jazmine was hesitant and said nothing

"What?" He said more annoyed

"You're getting sick" She finally said through her hands

"Were you not listening?"

"Yes, and then you sneezed, bless you by the way"

"Thanks. Jazmine I'm not sick it was just a sneeze, which could mean anything. It could be allergies or something just tickled my nose. It's nothing and I'm fine so you can put your hands down now and relax" reopens his book and begins to read it.

Jazmine puts her hands down then moves back into her spot but keeps her eyes on Huey and begins to analyze him. Sensing her glare, he looks at her

"What?" He asks annoyed

"Your cheeks look red"

"No they don't" He says annoyed. Jazmine then puts her hand on his forehead [GASP] "You feel warm" She said worried. "Jazmine" He says in a calm tone

"And you sound a little congested"

"Jazmine" He says as he pushes her hand away "I sound fine, I feel fine, I _**am**_ fine, now will you please drop it" He then goes back to his book. Jazmine now had a sad frown and continued to stare at him.

"And will you quit staring at me!" He snapped

"Are you sure you're not getting sick?" She finally said

"Jazmine… I'm positive, I'm-'' [Achoo!]

Jazmine immediately covers her mouth and moves back

"Huey!" She Squeaks

"Jazmine, please don't start this again"

"But-"

"Jazmine!" He says in a slightly loud but irritated tone

"I'm not sick. I'm okay, I'm fine, I'm fine"

 **The Next Day**

"Uhhh… I am not fine" Huey groans.

 **Huey's POV**

I can't believe this, for the first time in a very long time my immune system had failed me. How did it happen? I really don't know. Maybe it was Riley's dumbass for sneezing in my face, or maybe it was all the stress I was under having to take care of Granddad and Riley and pretty much everything by myself. Whatever the cause maybe, it really didn't matter because the one thing that was clear was that I, Huey Freeman was actually sick. Truthfully I'm not even sure if I have the flu or a bad cold, but frankly I really don't care, I feel terrible. I was freezing, my throat was sore, my nose was stuffed up and filled with snot, my body was aching, everything hurt, my head, my stomach, even my teeth hurt. Man, this was misery I hate being sick. I was so dizzy I couldn't even get out of bed. So I pretty much stayed in bed for most of the morning in bed with the covers over my head.

Riley who was feeling better and back to his old self was on the computer doing who knows what. As I went into another one of my painful coughing fits, he turned around and looked at me.

"Eww… nigga you gay"

"Shut up Riley" I said in a congested and weak voice from under the covers

"A'ight nigga you ain't gay, but what I should be callin' you is a bitch since you actin' like one. Well, more than usual anyway"

"Again, shut up Riley" I said irritated before sneezing hoarsely

Just then, Granddad came in and then sprayed the room with anti-bacterial spray. I think he probably sprayed too much because Riley started coughing.

"Damn Granddad" [Coughs] "Could you spray anymore of that thing cause I wanted to suffocate today" He said sarcastically

"Oh shut up and stop complaining" He said irritated. He then came over to my bed "Hey boy, you feelin' any better?" I was about to say something, but I ended up sneezing instead "I guess not" He said disappointed. I pulled the covers off of my head and sat up while groaning in pain then went into another coughing fit.

"Eww…I need to get outta here before I catch nerd boy's disease. I don't wanna turn in to a little bitch like him" He snickered as he left the room.

After my coughing stopped, I threw myself back on my bed and felt my body aching even more. Granddad then put his hand on my forehead and then looked upset

"Damn it! And I just finished disinfecting the house. Why'd you have to get sick now?"

"Granddad, I didn't plan this it just happened" I said sounding even more stuffed up

"Well, you better not infect my entire house so keep all that germ spreadin' hacking to yourself. So just stay in your room until this whole thing passes over. Now you have a fever, so I brought you a bottle of water and I brought you some lozenges" He put them on the draw next to my bed "And I got you a wet towel" He threw it at me and I managed to catch it in my hands "Whelp, it's time for my stories I'll be downstairs if you need anything" He then started to head towards the door

Y'know, people are usually caring and sympathetic to someone who's really ill.

"Oh…" He said then turned to me "And you better not die today boy, cause I ain't got no money for no funeral. So yeah, keep breathing" He then turned around and left the room shutting the door behind him.

I sat there staring at the door in disbelief. There are no words to describe what I'm thinking right now

[AH-CHOOO!] "Ow"

But I definitely have plenty of words to describe how I'm feeling right now. I started to rub my sinuses. Man, I sneezed so hard both my nose and my chest hurt. I grabbed a tissue and started to blow my nose, which was making me feel worse. I laid back down on my bed feeling drained and closed my eyes.

Man, this is some bull shit

 **Sometime Later…**

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed feeling really thirsty. I looked over at the water bottle Granddad gave me and saw that it was empty. I still felt a bit dizzy but I managed to finally get myself out of bed. I slowly walked down the stairs, tightly holding on to the railing then quietly entered the living room. Granddad and Riley were both on the couch watching "Basketball Wives" again (Ugh). Granddad then turned his head over to the doorway and saw me standing there. His entertained smile quickly became an annoyed frown.

"Damn it boy, I thought I told you to stay in your room" He yelled aggravated

"I'm thirsty and I wanted something to drink" I said weakly

"Well why didn't you call me?"

"Granddad I barely have a voice, it's even hard for me to talk how could I have possibly called you?" I said straining

"Why didn't you use the walkie talkie?"

"Granddad the batteries died days ago. I told you I needed you to buy more remember?"

"Oh yeah… Well you can forget it cause I ain't spendin' no $5 on no damn batteries, so carry on" He went back to watching his show

I sighed and made my way into the kitchen, then coughed into the sleeve of my blue pajamas

"And keep them germs to yourself and off my stuff!" Granddad called out from the living room

I rolled my eyes and opened the fridge. The TV was on so loud I could hear it from the kitchen. It was making my head hurt, especially with all the screaming from those so called wives.

 _On TV `We'll be back after these messages`_

"Thank goodness" I said relieved

 _On TV `You've been waiting` said a suspenseful voice `You've begged, pleaded and even tweeted….And now it's finally here! The new "Kernels Fried Chicken" dinner box` Said in a more upbeat voice "That's right, for a limited time only, we're offering all of our best sides, best desserts and of course our finger lickin' good chicken all brought together into one incredible dinner box"_

I get my water bottle and head back into the living room

 _TV continues `But that's not all folks. In honor of the debut of the dinner box, for one day only we're giving away our amazing dinner box for free! That's right free! `_

Granddad and Riley perk up immediately

" _That's right ya'll!" Said a man with a thick country accent "John Kernel here, and I'm here to tell you that for one day only you'll get to have 2 pieces of my greasy, crispy, finger lickin' good chicken, 2 of my delicious sides, a medium drink and to top it off with a special little treat, 1 big cookie of your choosin'. I'm a chocolate man myself"[Chuckles] "So come on down to one of my chicken palaces' and get yourself a free box, cause its only for one day and my friends that day is today. So come and get some!"_

 _Announcer (says quickly) "Sales are only valid until midnight. The sale is only valid for the dinner box, you still have to pay for the other stuff"_

 _(More cheery) "Kernel's Fried Chicken where the chicken is always fresh"_

 _John Kernel "And at its finest!" A chicken squawks in agreement_

 **End of commercial**

"Yeah Boi!" Riley and Granddad said in usion

"Free chicken, man that's a dream come true" Riley says excitedly "Man, Imma get me some two big ass thighs and all the fries they can give me"

"Free chicken with a side of collard greens and fries and a drink, ooo-wee! This is too good to be true" Granddad said happily. He then turns to Riley "What time is it now boy?"

"11:15, Granddad"

"Perfect! If we leave now we can beat the lunch rush. You ready to get your chicken boy?"

"Yeah yeah!"

"Alright lets go, I'll get my jacket" He got up and walked passed me and headed towards the door with Riley right behind him. He went over to the coat rack and proceeded to put on his green jacket. I walked in to the hall and met eyes with Granddad

"So your just gonna leave me here?" I asked in disbelief in a monotone voice

"Man, even when you sick you still hatin`" Riley said a bit irritated

"Oh boy don't start all that complainin' again, we'll be right back before you know it. And besides, you got everything you could need. I got you two cartons of orange juice, so stay away from my good orange juice. I gave you plenty of blankets including the one that you're wearing right now, you got all the water you can drink and you got plenty of that tea".

"Granddad we're out of tea, Riley drank the last of it".

"Oh... Well make some more then" He simply said as he put on his hat "Now you know my cell # so if there's an emergency just call me"

"But Granddad…" I pleading in my straining monotone voice

"Now boy stop all that complainin', like I said we'll be soon. In maybe a half hour or in an hour tops. Plus, I know we're out of aspirin so we'll get some from the store on our way back, so no worries"

"But…"

"C'mon Granddad, we gonna be late" Riley said impatiently as he opened and walked out the door

"Oh right, see you later boy call if you need anything and don't infect my house, cheers" He said quickly and then he shut the door behind him, leaving me all alone.

They are definitely not coming back anytime soon. I am half dead and they left me here alone to go get chicken. I sigh and shake my head.

Unbelievable

 **Two Hours Later…**

[Groans]

It was 1:30 in the afternoon and I haven't gotten any better. In fact I've gotten worse, within the past hr I've thrown up twice and I felt weaker than before. [Groans] I wobbled out of the downstairs bathroom (I had to use it cause I couldn't make it upstairs) with my hand holding my stomach. Ugh, I feel so dizzy and I feel so nauseous, I need to lie down all I want to do is lie down. As I headed up the stairs…

[Ding Dong]

"Who could that be?" I walked towards the door. I don't know who was at the door but I do know one thing, they're not staying. I feel bad enough already, my day couldn't possibly get any worse. I opened the door

"Hi Huey" Said a very cheery voice

Oh no…

"Hi Jazmine" I said tiredly

She looked at me and her upbeat smile immediately became a frown

"Huey what happened? You look terrible" She says innocently

"Gee… thanks" I said sarcastically. I turned around and headed towards the banister to get support because I felt like I was gonna collapse. Jazmine of course followed me and continued to observe me. She then started to look around.

"Where's your Granddad and Riley?"

"They went out" I said blankly before coughing harshly. She then turned her head then started observing me again. God I hope she doesn't-

"Huey, are you sick?"

Of course she goes there, I hope she doesn't rub it in but I know she will

[Sigh] "Yes" I said blankly

[Gasp] "I knew it"

Here we go

"I told you, you were getting sick"

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose "Yes Jazmine" I said tiredly "You were right and I was wrong for once. You win, what are you going to do now?"

"Hmmm…" She gave a thinking face "Ooo, I know!" She finally said "I'll be right back" She started to run towards the door

"But Jazmine that was just a rhetorical!-" Door slams "Question…" [Sighs] "Well at least she's gone". I went up the stairs and headed for my room. Once there I slumped on my bed and closed my eyes. After several minutes of lying down, I started to feel a bit better. My nausea and dizziness went away, my aching body wasn't aching as much, so I felt a lot more comfortable. I even found myself starting to fall asleep. Finally I can get some rest

"I'm back!" Jazmine yelled

Perhaps I spoke too soon

I re-opened my eyes and looked towards the door at Jazmine. She was wearing her nurse costume from last Halloween, she even had on her pink stethoscope. In addition to that she was holding one of Tom's old suitcases. It was the same suitcase she would use whenever she would play doctor. Oh God, I have a really bad feeling about where this is going.

"Jazmine" I said blankly "What are you doing back here and why are you wearing your nurse costume?"

"I'm here for you silly" She walked over to my bed "There's no need to fear, because nurse Jazmine is here" She said confidently

"Nurse Jazmine?" I said confused

"That's right" She said with a cheery smile "I'm here to take real good care of you. I even brought you a friend" She took her hands from behind her back and revealed a teddy bear. It was the ugliest teddy bear I've ever seen. It looked old, the fur color was pale brown, he was missing one of his button eyes, his neck and his left leg were unstitched and it looked like they were about to fall off. She put the bear next to me and then looked satisfied.

"There you go Bubba. I brought you my sick bear Huey, Bubba always keeps me company whenever I'm sick so I brought him here to keep you company"

"Oh, that's nice" I said uninterested

"Alright, now sit up please" She said as she set up her stethoscope. I didn't move and continued to stare at her

"Huey c'mon" She whined

"Jazmine this isn't like your game of doctor. I'm not one of your stuffed animals, I actually am sick y'know"

"I know that's why I'm here Huey, I want to take care of you and make you all better. I just wanna help Huey, please don't be difficult" She said sweetly

I sighed and sat up on my bed

"Thank you" She said sounding victorious. She moved in closer and put her toy stethoscope to my chest "Okay, now take a deep breath" I did as I was told but as I exhaled I had a phlegmy coughing fit which caused Jazmine to immediately pull back

"Gosh, your lungs are filled with a lot of mucus"

What was you first clue?

She then went over to her briefcase and began searching inside. She took out a notepad and a pencil then came back over to my bed

"Alright now what are your symptoms?"

"You can't be serious" I said a bit annoyed

"C'mon Huey this is what a real nurse and doctor does" She whined "Now what are your symptoms" She said going back into character

[Sighs] "Fine. I have body aches, chills, sore throat…"

"Uh-huh" She said as she wrote it down

"Coughing, sneezing, runny nose, nausea, and a headache"

"Mm-hmm. When was the last time you checked your temperature?"

"I don't know?" I shrugged "This morning I guess"

"Well, let's check it now" She went over to her brief case and put the notepad and pencil down then started searching her briefcase and took out a digital thermometer. She came back over to me "Alright, now open your mouth and say "Ah"." I scowled and simply stared at her "C'mon Huey, you promised you'd go along with this" She whined

"I promised you no such thing" I said irritated

"Well… then go along with it then. Pleeeaaaassse Huey" She begged

I sighed and rolled my eyes then did what I was told. I opened my mouth and she put the thermometer in. However, rather than putting it under my tongue she ended up putting it down my throat!

"Gah! Jazmine!" She immediately pulled back "What the hell!? Are you trying to kill me!? You're supposed to put it under my tongue not shove it down my throat!" I said aggravated before coughing

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" She said tearfully

"Just be more careful next time" I said calmly

She nodded and then slowly put the thermometer in my mouth. This time, she put it in the right position

"Okay, now let's wait a few seconds" she said calmly

After a few seconds the thermometer beeped "Alrighty, let's see what your temperature is" She took it out of my mouth and looked at it [Gasp] "102.3! Oh you poor thing, you're as sick as a dog. But don't worry I have something that'll cool you down" She then put the thermometer on the dresser next to me then headed towards the door "Be right back" she said cheerfully and shut the door. I stared at the door for a second then I laid back down on my bed then sighed as I shook my head.

This is going to be a looong day

* * *

That's the end of part one of the story, Part 2 will be uploaded soon as possible b/c it's almost done. School is really a pain in the butt, but I will try my best to complete it and upload it as soon as possible.

Also, I want to let you guys know that I did not abandon my other story "New in the Boondocks". I want to thank all of you who've not only read it but also reviewed and even favorite it. I really do appreciate it. I'm sorry that I haven't updated yet, I was writing both that story and this one at the same time and because of school work I was overwhelmed with work. So I figured I'd work on this one first since it was half way done, so "New in the Boondocks" will be uploaded but it might be awhile.

So I hope you like the story so far, I hope that everyone was in character. However, idk why but I feel Huey might possibly be a little out of character, but then again are you guys ever yourselves when your sick? Idk maybe I'm just being a bit paranoid? Idk,maybe you guys can let me know. So read, review, favorite, I really want your feedback let me know what you guys think.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYS!

I finally was able to upload chapter two. Sorry about the delay but I was having so much trouble uploading it. I'm still not used to this website but no worries I'll get used to it soon :)

Last Chapter: Huey was home sick with the Flu and Jazmine had taken it upon herself to take care of him. In the last chapter, she nearly choked him with a thermometer, what's the worst she can do in this chapter? Read and find out (Corny intro I know but I couldn't resist :P )

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks or the references made here either. I just own the plotline

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **22 minutes later…**

I was sitting up in my bed reading a book when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Huey?" Jazmine said softly as she opened the door

"You can come in Jazmine, I'm awake" I said blankly

"Oh goody" She said with a big smile "I brought you a glass of orange juice to cool you down" She came over to my bed and handed me the glass

"Thanks Jazmine" I said as I took the glass from her. I proceeded to drink the juice, but immediately spit it out

"Gah, Jazmine!" I said in disgust

"What's wrong? It's just orange juice freshly squeezed"

"It's too sour"

"Really? Let me see" She said as she reached for the glass but I pulled away

"Are you stupid? What are you trying to do, you'll get yourself sick if you do that" I said irritated

She pulled back "Oh right"

I put the glass on the dresser and looked at the somewhat disappointed Jazmine

"And why'd you make orange juice anyway? There's like two cartons of it in the fridge"

Jazmine then turned away, looking a bit embarrassed "Oh…well…uh…I…uh…guess I didn't see it when I looked"

Before I could scold her for her stupidity, I sneezed

"Bless you" She said sweetly

"Thank you" I replied tiredly. I felt another sneeze coming on, so I grabbed my covers and then covered my nose and proceeded to go in to a sneezing fit. After six sneezes, my sneezing fit finally stopped. I put the covers down and sighed of relief. I went and grabbed a couple of tissues then started to blow my nose. While I was wiping my nose, I could hear Jazmine giggling

"What?" I said blankly

"Nothing" She said while snickering

I shrugged then went to grab another tissue and once again I heard giggling

"What!? What's so funny?" I said annoyed

"Nothing it's just, you look like a bunny" She said giggling

"Excuse me?" I said confused

"When you sneeze you nose wrinkles up like a bunny, you look like a bunny when you sneeze" She said sweetly with a smile

Seriously, what is wrong with this girl?

"Look Jazmine" I said sternly "I appreciate you coming here but I really just want to get some rest. So could you please leave me alone?"

"But Huey, there's still so much I have to do" She went over to her briefcase and began to unpack it "I have to read you a story, make you tea, rub vapor rub on your chest, make you some soup…"

My eyes widened in shock "Rub what on my what?" Jazmine didn't seem to hear me as she continued to ramble

"Jazmine" I called out to her, but she still didn't hear me "Jazmine!"

"What?" She asked innocently

"What did you just say?"

"I said that watching some videos could-"

"No before that" I said interrupting her "You said that you were gonna put vapor rub on… on my chest" I said awkwardly

She paused for a moment then gasped and immediately turned bright red at the reminder

"Oh… no, no I…I meant that you would put it on your own chest…and…and I would just give you the vapor rub" [Nervously laughs] "I…I mean we're 10, that…that would be weird right?" [Nervously laughs] "Me touching you, me putting my hand on your chest?" [Nervously laughs] "Really weird" [Nervously laughs]

As she continued to ramble on and on, I was feeling really uncomfortable with this entire conversation, so I quickly changed it.

"Jazmine" I said calmly

"Y…Yes?" She said nervously

"Look, since you're so eager to help me, I had some chores that I had to do today. Since I'm too sick to do them and you want something to do, maybe you can do them?" I suggested

"Yeah, that's perfect" She said eagerly with a smile on her face

"Alright then. Why don't you make me some tea and I'll write you a list of chores that have to be done"

"Sounds like a plan" She then made her way towards the door

"The tea packets are in the upper right cabinet" I said as I reached inside of the dresser for a notepad and pencil

"Got it, see you in a few" She said as she left the room

After several minutes, I finished writing the chores list and went back to reading my book as I waited for Jazmine to come back. When she finally did, she was holding a tray that contained a medium sized bowl and a mug.

"Hiiii" She said cheerfully "I got your tea and I even made you some soup" She put the mug on the table and then came over to me with the tray

"Oh, Jazmine you shouldn't have" I said calmly. She put the tray on my lap and I got a closer look at the soup "I mean really you shouldn't have" I said in a low and a bit irritated tone

She didn't pick up on the hint I was giving her as she maintained her cheery attitude. She took the spoon from the tray and handed it to me

"Eat up" She said with a bright smile

I hesitantly took the spoon from her then went back to staring at the so called soup. It was green, had white spots and it was bubbling. I dipped my spoon in it and took a spoonful of it and realized that it was really thick. As I poured it back in, I also noticed that it was really lumpy.

"I know you don't like meat, so instead of chicken soup I made you veggie soup" She said proudly

Veggie soup? I've seen vegetable soup before and I've even made it myself and it's never looked like this. This is not soup, it's not even close enough to being chowder. What the hell is this? It probably stinks too, but because my nose is stuffed up I can't smell anything (thank goodness). I can't eat this, I just can't. As I looked over at Jazmine she was still smiling but she was giving me the puppy dog look again. Damn it, I hate it when she does that. Whether she was happy or sad she always used that look to manipulate and get what she wants and for some reason I always fall for it. Why? I don't know. But if anything, the one thing that's more annoying than her puppy dog look it's her crying and I'm not in the mood to be dealing with that crap today. So I carefully dip my spoon in and take a little bit of… whatever this is and took a deep breath. I mean how bad could it be?

I put it in my mouth and started chewing, then immediately spit it out. Man this thing is nasty!

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" She asked sounding disappointed

Hell no I don't like it! This crap tastes and probably smells like feet and it's just plain nasty. But I couldn't tell her that cause she would just start crying, so instead I said.

"It's way too salty Jazmine" I said as I wiped my mouth

Jazmine's once happy expression was now a sad frown filled with disappointment

"I'm sorry Huey" She said sadly "But you still have your tea" She said perking up "Let me get it for you"

She went over to the table and grabbed the mug then began to make her way back to my bed. But being the klutz she is, half way near to my bed she tripped over her own two feet and fell to the ground but ended up throwing the hot tea on me and my bed

"Ah, Jazmine!" I yelled as I shook my now soaking wet arms and pajama shirt

It's a good thing that these pajamas are thick cause I would be burning right now

Jazmine immediately got up and came over to me

"Oh gosh, I'm really sorry Huey here let me clean you up" She proceeds to lift my sheets but unfortunately forgot that the thing she called soup was still on my lap and it ended up falling all over my bed.

"Jazmine!" I yelled irritated

"I'm sorry!" She said panicking a bit "Don't worry, I'll clean it up! I'll wash them!" She went to the other side of my bed then untucked my bed sheets then completely lifted them up, which caused me to fall out of bed and land on my side

"Ow! Jazmine!" I said even more irritated

"Huey!" She said in a concerned tone "I'm sorry!" She started making her way over to me "Let me help you up" She quickly came over, but she bumped in to the tray; which was hanging at the side of my bed; and it hit me in the face

"OW!" I cried out in pain

"I'm sorry Huey, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" She said rapidly in between hiccupping "I'm so sorry I…I..."

Oh no her eyes are getting teary and she's sniffling. She's about to cry, if I don't stop her now I'll never get her to shut up.

"Jazmine" I said calmly as I picked myself up

"Yes?" She said sniffling

[Sighs] "Look, I'll clean myself up and change the sheets. Why don't you work on the chores on the chores list" I opened the dresser and took out my notepad and handed it over to her. She wiped her face with her arm and took the notepad from me. She looks at it for a moment then looked up at me with a smile

"I can definitely do this" She say confidently "Don't worry Huey, I won't mess up this time"

Sure you won't

"That's great Jazmine" I said blankly "Remember, you don't have to do all of them just do the ones that you can"

"Right! I won't let you down Huey" She turns to leave then turns back around "Oh, and if you need more tea I made a lot so you can get more if you like"

"I'll keep that in mind" I said in an uninterested tone. She then turned and left the room.

I looked over at my now messy bed then looked down at my now wet and messy pajamas. I sighed and shook my head

What did I get myself into?

 **Normal POV**

Jazmine had changed out of her nurse costume and in to her purple hoodie and blue shorts. She was standing in the living room rereading the chores list.

"This will be a piece of cake" She exclaimed confidently "I don't know what Huey is so worried about, I can do these chores, I got this. I'll show him, I'll show him that I'm a great nurse and a great helper. I mean how hard can they be?"

 **(A/N: Jazmine is not doing the chores in the exact order)**

 _ **#7 &8: Do Laundry and Fold clothes and put them in the dryer**_

Jazmine went over to the washing machine and dryer. She saw that there was a basket filled with clothes on top of the dryer then noticed that there was an empty basket in front of it. She pushed the empty one to the side and opened the dryer to find that it was filled with clothes.

"Oh I get it" She said in realization "The clothes I'm supposed to fold is here and the one's I'm supposed to wash is up here. Well that's not too bad" She then closed the dryer then grabbed the clothes filled basket and managed to put it on the floor despite the little bit of struggle.

"Gosh that was heavy" She took a breath "Okay, I've seen mommy do it a few times now what's the first thing she does?" She pondered for a moment "Oh yeah, separate the whites" She then began to toss out half of the clothes as she searched for the white clothing. As she emptied out the basket she soon realized that there was no white clothes.

"Alright, next put all the clothes in the washing machine" She said sweetly. She started to pick up all of the clothes from the floor then threw them in to the machine. After putting all the clothes in the washing machine she then grabbed the detergent.

"Okay, now it's time for soap, but I forgot how much mom would put though. Maybe the instructions are on here" Jazmine looked at the container then began to turn it around in an effort to find the instructions but nothing "Hmm…no instructions, oh well" She then removed the cap and began to pour the detergent in. When she finally stopped the container was empty.

"There that should do it" She said while closing the washer "The clothes are gonna be super clean now" She then pressed "Start" and the machine started to work "Okay, now the folding"

She went over and began to unload the dryer and put all of the clothes on top of it then began to neatly fold the clothes and put them in the basket. After folding eight shirts and six pairs of pants, Jazmine began to feel restless.

"Man this is boring" She looked up at the large pile of unfolded clothes that were still on the dryer "This'll take forever and I got a lot of stuff to take care of" She pondered a minute then stood up "Y'know what, I'll just speed up the process"

She then began to partially folding the shirts then just rolling them in a ball then threw them in the basket, then did the same thing with the pants. After only two minutes, there were no more clothes to fold

"Phew, finally" She took out the list and a pencil and crossed out the two chores "That's two down, now its time to do the other stuff" She happily left the laundry room.

 _ **#5: Dust the Livingroom**_

Jazmine used the duster to dust off the pictures and the other trinkets on top of the fireplace. After wiping the coffee table & the TV, straightening the magazines on the coffee table and fixing up all the pillows on the couch, she went and grabbed the vacuum.

"Okay now where's the "ON" button" She looked around the vacuum "Oh here we go" She flipped the switch and started to push the vacuum. She struggled at first but she managed to easily do it. Feeling that she missed a spot (despite passing the vacuum several times already), she stopped the vacuum and grabbed the hose. She tried testing it out first but it wasn't sucking. Then realized that the vacuum had to be switched with the hose. She managed to find the switch and turn it on but forgot that she was holding the hose a bit too close to her hair and well…

"What the!? Ah! Ow! Ow!" It ended up sucking her hair (specifically one of her afro puffs). The more she tugged, the more it sucked and the more it sucked, the more it hurt. Eventually, Jazmine was finally able to pull the hose off of her hair, leaving behind a messed up puff. She sighed of relief, then began to clean the missed spots with the hose. All seemed to be going well until the hose abruptly stopped.

"Huh?" She exclaimed in confusion as she shook the hose

Now it didn't take a genius to figure out that there was something stuck in the hose. So Jazmine shook the hose in an attempt to remove whatever that object was but no luck. She then flipped the switch on the vacuum and…

[BOOM]

The hose shot out something and the impact was so powerful the blow had pushed Jazmine back a bit. Jasmine immediately turned off the vacuum all together. When Jazmine looked up she expected to see the object that was blocking the hose but instead she was shocked to see that there was dust and grime everywhere. It was all over the recently cleaned couches, the coffee table, everything.

[Gasp] "Oh no!" She screamed. She frantically tried to turn on the vacuum but it wouldn't start. She repeatedly flips the switch but nothing "Oh no!" She screams again as she continues to flip the switch "No, no, no!" She continues to flip the switch but still nothing which caused Jazmine to freak-out even more. Panicking and feeling a bit stumped, Jazmine runs over to the coffee table and starts to quickly wipe off the dust with her bare hands. Which pushed all of the dust & grime on to the floor. She then began to do the same thing to the couch.

 _ **#3: Wash the dishes**_

Jazmine stared at the mountain pile of dishes that were in the sink.

"I can't wash all of those by myself, that would take all day" She said sadly but then immediately perked up "Wait a minute, don't the Freemans have a dishwasher?" She began to scan the room until she found it "Yes!" She ran over to it "Perfect they do"

She opened the door then went back over to the sink to grab some dishes then started loading the dishwasher. Once the dishwasher was loaded, Jazmine reached for the dish soap and poured a ton of it in the soap container and all over the dishes. She then closed the container and the dishwasher door and pressed the "Start" button and listened for it to do its job but nothing happened. She pressed the button again but nothing. She then opened the door and pressed the button and still nothing. She then began to press all of the buttons randomly and other than a blinking red light, nothing happened. Which caused the once optimistic Jazmine to become agitated.

"Oh no" She began to quickly press all the buttons and repeatedly turned the dial back and forth "No, no, no, nooo!" She continued to frantically push buttons.

 _ **#10: Mow the lawn**_

Jazmine was in the garage with the door wide open staring at the chores list then she looked over at the lawnmower.

"Okay, so I might of broken the vacuum and the dishwasher" She said sounding a bit stressed "But at least I managed to finish all the other stuff. I finished the laundry and the Livingroom…kind of and I even managed to make a snack for later. Plus, I've seen Huey do this all the time so it won't be so bad" She said regaining her confidence.

She began to push the lawnmower outside to the front lawn. However, unlike the vacuum cleaner the lawnmower was a lot heavier. So pushing it to the lawn was not very easy to do. When she first pushed the lawnmower it didn't move an inch, but with a little more force (which for Jazmine was a lot as she was struggling and sweating every step of the way) it started to move and she was successfully able to get to the center of the front lawn.

"Phew" She sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead "Alrighty, now where's that starter thingy" (starter handle) She scanned the mower until she spotted it "There it is" She said sounding victorious. She then grabbed the starter handle and pulled. The engine started then failed. She gave another good tug and again the engine failed. A third attempt and…nothing. Jazmine (now a bit frustrated) gave a bigger tug and…

[Sound of an engine running]

"Yes!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face

The mower was vibrating and ready to be pushed, which intimidated Jazmine a bit

"Huey's done this a thousand times. I can do this" She took a breath then began to push the lawnmower (with all of her might) and it was quite a struggle. As she pushed, the mower began to do its job and cut the grass but it made it more difficult to push as it made the mower feel heavier. Jazmine did the best she could in pushing the mower but (even though she refused to admit it) it was just too much for her. While being only 2ft away from her starting point, the mower stops.

"Oh c'mon!" Jazmine walked in front of the mower and bent down to see the problem. When she couldn't see anything she became frustrated and went back to her original position and started kicking the machine.

"Stupid! Stupid machine!" She screamed with every kick "Why" [Grunts] "Is this" [Grunts] "Happening" [Grunts] "To" [Grunts] "Me!?"

She continues to kick it but harder. However unbeknownst to the young mulatto the machine she was kicking was actually a Wuncler prototype of an automatic lawnmower. So when she gave it a hard kick, she accidently ended up activating the autopilot.

"Huh?" She said in confusion as she heard an engine running and felt her foot (which was still on the machine) vibrate. The machine then started to move forward on its own, causing Jazmine to lose her balance and fall forward and land in the very moist lawn causing her hands and clothes to be covered in mud. The machine continued to move forward only to be stopped by the side fence, but it continued to run. Jazmine looked down at her now muddy hands and hoodie then angrily looked at the machine.

"Dumb Machine!" She cried out angrily

At almost on que, the machine started to run against the fence then turned on its right and headed straight for Jazmine.

[Gasp] "Oh my gosh, it heard me! It's alive!" Jazmine quickly picked herself up and ran away "Help! Huey! Somebody! Anybody help! This things alive and its trying to kill me! HELP!" she screamed in terror as she ran away with the "zombie" lawnmower right behind her.

 **Meanwhile….In the Livingroom**

 **Huey's POV**

I haven't seen or heard from Jazmine since she left my room with the chores list after single handedly destroying my room. Since then I changed the sheets on my bed, then changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of checkered pants and I even managed to get a quick nap. Once I woke up, I came downstairs to stretch my legs and to see what Jazmine was up to but Jazmine was nowhere to be found. I have no idea where she is or what she's doing but I do know that she's definitely been busy. Before resting on the couch, I checked in on some of the stuff I told her to do on the chores list. I checked the laundry room and she did put the clothes in the washing machine like I told her to do but the clothes I told her to fold were a mess. She folded them but just barely. Most of the clothes were rolled up in a ball and the rest didn't even make it to the basket. Then I checked in the kitchen and saw that she chose to put all the dishes into the dishwasher instead of just washing them by hand.

I tried pressing the "Start" button but nothing happened.

She put the dishes in here despite not knowing how it works and now its frozen and won't even work. Even though it might be broken, I don't think it's a good idea to leave it wide open. However despite this, I left it the way I found it. I even managed to taste her so called "tea" and it was awful. I don't think Jazmine even knows how to make tea as it appears that all she did was open the tea packet and put it in water then heated it up and called it tea. So honestly I don't think I can even call it tea. As for vacuuming the Livingroom, I can tell that she did do that but she obviously didn't know what button to press as the Livingroom was covered in dust, dirt and grime. Well the left side of it anyway, it didn't reach the right side which is why I was resting over here. I definitely have to clean all of that up before Granddad gets back, it honestly looks like the vacuum cleaner threw up.

[Groans]

Speaking of throwing up, my nausea had come back with a vengeance. My stomach was seriously churning. I sat myself up, hoping it would ease my nausea

[Groans] It didn't work.

What I was watching wasn't helping either. I was watching "Maury". The only reason why is because I couldn't find the remote and I didn't feel well enough to keep walking up to the TV to change so I just left it. On today's show or what was on every show was another black woman trying to prove that her ex is the father. She was overweight, had on a long, black and terrible looking weave, she had on purple lipstick and wore clothes that barely fit her, not a stereotype at all [shakes head]. Her ex was your typical "baby daddy". Scrawny, probably high but just another dumb stereotype of a black man.

 _On TV 'I know he the daddy Maury! I know he is! I ain't never been wit' nobody else but him! He's a low down dirty dog fo' thinkin' I'm some hoe. I AIN'T NO HOE! I AIN'T! He is the baby daddy and he knows it!'_

" _Alright, alright" Maury said calmly "Now Deshawn, do you have anything you want to say?"_

" _Yeah, I got somethin' I wanna say, that kid ain't mine. I been wit' her once and I ain't leave her wit' no baby. I ain't that kind a nigga. Imma loyal nigga, I'm the type of nigga that claims what's mine, I ain't the type of nigga that leave you high and dry. I ain't the baby daddy"_

" _You a lyin' ass motha[BLEEP]"_

" _I Ain't the Baby Daddy Tameka!"_

" _You is and you know it!"_

" _We don't even have the same hands!" He holds up his hands "Look, every man in my family has big hands and big pinkies, that boy got tiny ass hands. How the hell could he be mine!?"_

" _Cause he got it from me. He got my nice, soft hands instead of your ugly monkey paws. He's yours, you dumbass motha[BLEEP]. He's your [BLEEP] kid! You a punk ass motha[BLEEP] for bringing me to this god[BLEEP] show just to prove it. You a real piece of [BLEEP] y'know that"._

" _That kid aint mine Tameka!"_

" _You is the god[BLEEP] baby daddy!"_

" _I told you I aint!"_

" _YOU IS!"_

" _I AINT!"_

" _YOU IS!"_

" _I AINT!"_

 _They continued to argue with the crowd roaring of excitement until Maury intervened_

" _Alright! Alright! That's enough!" They both stopped and turned to Maury, but both continued to mumble under their breaths._

" _We have the DNA results right here" Que the suspenseful music. "In the case of 2yr old Travis Alan, Deshawn Hudson you…" The couple braces themselves_

" _Are the father" A roar of screams flood the entire studio_

" _Yes! I told you! I told you, you were the baby daddy!" Tameka screamed happily_

 _The screams continue_

 **Back with Huey**

Oh great another dead beat [Gags]… dead beat [Gags]. Okay I'm getting that sick feeling again, I gotta get to a bathroom, _**fast**_. I quickly tossed the blankets covering my feet, then started to make my way to the downstairs bathroom. As I quickly left the Livingroom with my hand covering my mouth, I bumped into Jazmine. I immediately put my hand down and swallowed the liquid that was burning my throat then looked at Jazmine. I stared at her in shock that she was a complete mess. From her hoodie to her sneakers, she was covered in mud and some grass. Some of it was even in her hair and on her face.

"Hi Huey" She said cheerfully "Hey, are you okay? You look a little green" She asked sweetly

"I'm fine" I lied "But never mind me, what happened to you? Why are you covered in mud?"

"Oh that" She giggled nervously "I kinda had a little trouble with the lawnmower. Um Huey, did your Granddad pay a lot of money for that lawnmower?"

"Why?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow

She looked even more nervous "Well…I think it might be broken"

[Sighs] "Jazmine, I told you before you didn't have to do…all…of…the…"

[BLEEEECCHHH]

And out the burning liquid went, on the floor….and on Jazmine.

She screamed. The both of our eyes widened as we looked on in horror at what just happened.

"Jazmine…I…" [Gags] Before I could continue, more of the burning liquid came up. I immediately covered my mouth with my hand then dashed up the stairs & headed towards the bathroom leaving a grossed out and probably traumatized Jazmine. When I made it to the bathroom, I closed the door and began to release the contents of my stomach.

 **Jazmine's POV**

"AAAHH! HE THREW UP ON ME! HUEY THREW UP ON ME! I'M COVERED IN THROW UP! EW! EW! EWWWWWWWW!"

I was freaking out and was completely grossed out. I quickly ran in to the kitchen and grabbed a whole lot of paper towels from the rack. As I wiped myself, I started to calm down. When I finally got the vomit off of my hoodie, I was completely calm. I took a bit more from the rack then went to the hallway a put the paper towels on top of Huey's "mess". Then I stared up at the top of the stairs and thought about Huey.

"Poor Huey" I said aloud "He's really, really sick" I was about to go upstairs and check on Huey when all of a sudden I heard something, it was a rattling sound. It sounded like someone was shaking something really hard.

[Gasp] "The Washing Machine! I Forgot About The Clothes!" I immediately got up off the floor and then ran to the laundry room. I opened the door and was shocked to see that the entire room was covered in suds and water, the washing machine had overflowed. I went in and got caught in the tide of suds. Maybe if I could find the plug and unplug the washing machine, maybe all of this could stop. But the suds were getting bigger and bigger and it kept coming to my face and some of it was even getting in to my eyes, which kind of blinded me a bit. Halfway towards the washing machine... or at least I think I was half way there,

[Gasp] "Oh No The Clothes!"

I forgot that I left the folded clothes in here right next to the washer, meaning the clothes were somewhere in this pool of suds. So I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and dived in to the suds and felt for the clothes. I kept my eyes closed and was feeling for the clothes but nothing I couldn't feel anything and because I couldn't see, I had no idea how close or how far I was and to make matters worse I was running out of air. Finally I felt the basket then quickly grabbed it and came up from the pool of suds and quickly made my way out of the laundry room then closed the door and gasped for air. I was out of breath but I didn't care, all I was worried about for the moment was the clothes. However what I was worried about had happened, all of the clothes that were dry before were now soaking wet and covered in suds. I frantically started taking out the clothes hoping I'd fine at least one of them dry, but as I was searching I smelled something. I stopped for a minute and started sniffing the air, it smelled like smoke, was something burning? Worried, I ran to the kitchen as fast as I could, not realizing that I still had two of the soaked shirts in my hands. I passed by the dining room and ran to the hallway where I slipped and fell flat on my face.

"Ow…" I was in pain but managed to get pick myself up half way but paused after I felt something moist on me. I figure it might have been from when I was in the laundry room. I turned and looked down and…

"EWWWWW!" That wasn't water or suds that I was feeling, it was Huey's throw up, EWWWWW and it was on my leg. But before I could be grossed out any more, I looked up and saw smoke. Despite having "IT" on my leg, I ran in the direction the smoke was coming from.

 **Huey's POV**

I was brushing my teeth for probably the third time today. My nausea had gone away but I was still feeling a bit dizzy. After rinsing my mouth out, then splashing water on my face and then drying it with a towel, I looked up and stared at myself in the mirror. I honestly looked worse than before, my cheeks and nose were a lot redder, the bags under my eyes were darker and I just looked clammy. Despite how I looked or felt the only thing that was on my mind at the moment was Jazmine. My God, I can't believe I threw up on her, how humiliating and knowing her she'll never let me live this down, [Sighs]. I headed for the door and was still lost within my thoughts. Man I probably traumatized her. I bet she's probably down stairs right now freaking out and scrubbing her hoodie like crazy just to get the vomit out and just crying her eyes out as usual. I prepared myself for whatever crying or screaming session Jazmine could dish out and then left the bathroom. As I approached the stairs I saw smoke, which confused me. I looked up at the fire alarm and it was just blinking as usual and wasn't making any kind of sound. I figured that since it was just another Wuncler item, it was typical that it would be like this. However, since I was still congested and couldn't tell whether or not something was burning, I had to be sure so I followed the smoke and made my way down stairs. Once down there I saw a pile of paper towels that was soaked in the "mess" I made earlier pushed to one side then saw footprints of my "mess" heading towards the Livingroom. I followed them and the smoke to find that they didn't lead to the Livingroom, it was to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, I felt that my socks were soaking wet. I looked down and was surprised to find that there was water everywhere and some of it had even made it to the Livingroom. Before I could react I heard Jazmine scream. I came in closer to find out why she screamed and I even found the source of the smoke, it was the toaster, the toaster was on fire. Jazmine was standing there looking terrified as she stared at the blaze holding a small bowl. I ran over to her

"Jazmine, what the hell happened!?"

"I don't know! The toaster caught on fire! I tried to put it out with some water but the water only made it bigger! Huey I'm scared, I don't wanna die!"

My instincts kicked in and I ran out of the kitchen and back into the hallway (avoiding my "mess") and headed for the closet that I would often lock Riley in when he would be too irritating to bare. I opened and searched through the closet quickly and then I found the fire extinguisher. I ran back to the kitchen to find Jazmine still paralyzed with fear. I quickly removed the safety pin, squeezed the lever and started to put out the fire with the white foam that had sprayed out. After a few seconds, I stopped the extinguisher as the fire was finally out and the only thing that was left was the blackened toaster that was covered with the white foam along with the counter that was dripping of that white foam. I put the fire extinguisher down and tried to catch my breath. All my adrenaline was gone and I was back to feeling exhausted and crappy. I looked over at Jazmine who was also trying to catch her breath (which I don't know why since she hasn't moved once), and felt the anger immediately build up.

"Jazmine" I said in a low but very stern and angry tone, which startled her as she flinched "What did you do? Why did the toaster catch on fire?" I said a bit louder

"It was an accident" She mumbled tearfully

"What?" I asked not hearing her

"It…it…it was an accident" She said a little louder

"What did you do, did you throw water on it or something?"

"No! I...I wanted us to have a snack for later. I was getting hungry and I thought you might be too queasy or something and you wouldn't be able to eat anything heavy so I thought maybe we could have some toast" She said quickly before putting her head down in shame "But I ended up forgetting that I was supposed to keep an eye on it and well…it caught on fire" She said nervously

"Jazmine, how could you forget to check on it!?"

"I was trying to handle all the chores and get them done sooner!"

"YOU COULD HAVE BURNED THE HOUSE DOWN! NOT TO MENTION, ALSO KILLING THE BOTH OF US!" I actually yelled

"I'M SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" She yelled back

"Are you kidding me Jazmine!? How stupid can you be!? You could of killed us!" I said in a slightly lower but still loud tone

"I'm so sorry Huey!" She said tearfully

"And how do explain all this water that's on the floor!?" She looked down then looked back up but avoided eye contact

"Well… that came from the dish washer"

"Jazmine!"

"I'm sorry! I tried to make it work, I really did but it wouldn't work! I tried to see what the problem was that's why I opened the door and I didn't see anything and it still wasn't working! I didn't know that it was going to spray water all over the floor!" She said rapidly "But I did manage to stop it, I turned it off before it could make it in to the Livingroom" She said trying to sound a bit positive

"The water already made its way to the Livingroom" I said

"It did?" She asked sounding surprised

"Yes" I said blankly

"Oh…" She said sounding sad again

"Unbelievable" I said in an annoyed tone as I pinched the bridges of my nose

"HUEY I'M REALLY SORRY!" She blurted out tearfully "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I didn't mean to start a fire, I didn't mean to break the toaster, or the vacuum or the dishwasher or the lawnmower! I didn't mean to flood the Livingroom or the laundry room, I really didn't…"

I looked up at with maintaining my usual facial expression but I was in shock by what she had revealed

"You flooded the laundry room?" I asked blankly

She hesitated "Y…Yes"

"Is that why there's some of the laundry in here" I said looking down. She followed my glare and saw that I was referring to the shirts that were on the floor. She quickly picked up one of them and nervously held it as she avoided looking at me.

"Oh…yeah….I kinda forgot that they were in my hands when the fire started"

[Sighs] "Unbelievable" I said sounding even more annoyed

"I'm really-"

"How stupid are you!?" I said angrily

She whimpers in response

"So far you've destroyed a bedroom, a laundry room, the Livingroom, the kitchen and to top it all off you nearly burned all of it to the ground"

"I….I"

"How the hell am I gonna explain all this to Granddad, Jazmine!?" How do I explain to him that half of the electrical appliances are broken? Or how he left his house in perfect shape and then came back to find it a complete disaster. How do I explain that to him Jazmine!?"

"I…I'm…I'm sorry" she said tearfully. She was finally crying now, but I didn't care and continued to scold her.

"You're sorry, is that all you can say? What are you a broken record? Gosh you're so stupid, you couldn't follow directions and you couldn't even do the simplest chores. " She put her head down and continued to cry quietly "All I wanted was to get some rest but I can't have that now, can I Jazmine? Because now I have to spend all of my time cleaning up your mess, all of them" I said sternly

She finally looked back up at me with her eyes still filled with tears

"I'm really, really sorry Huey. I just, I just wanted to help" She squeaked. I approached her.

"You really wanna help? You really want to do good?" She was trembling a little "Go away and leave me the hell alone" I said coldly

I then snatched the shirt from her, which startled her and caused her to step back a bit. I was about to pick up the other one when all of a sudden my vision blurred. I shook my head and it returned to normal. I bent down and grabbed the shirt and came back up but felt incredibly dizzy. My vision then blurred again and once again I shook my head and it cleared, but my dizziness worsened and I was starting to feel a bit weak in the knees. Nonetheless, I started to walk out of the kitchen then midway my vision blurred again and my dizziness worsened as well which stopped me in my tracks. I closed my eyes and put my hand to my head (not realizing that I dropped one of the shirts) and tried to regain my composure. I felt my hand trembling, so I reopened my eyes to see that it wasn't only my hand that was trembling, my entire body was trembling. It was as if my body was struggling to keep itself up. I started to take deep breaths as I was starting to get lost in my thoughts.

"Huey?" A small voice said, snapping me out of my daze "Are you okay?" I turned around to look at her. My vision was still blurred and I saw that there was three of her and all three of them were spinning. I felt myself wobble a bit but I quickly regained my composure…kind of.

"I…I'm fine…I'm fine Jazmine…just…just stop spinning"

"Spinning?"

I then turned back around and shook my head again and my normal vision came back, but the dizziness kept getting worse and I kept feeling weak at the knees, but despite this I kept walking. My vision then blurred again, I shook my head but the blurriness didn't go away. I shook my head again, and it only got worse. I paused a minute, tried to clear my vision again but it just kept getting worse.

"Huey?"

I suddenly felt my head pounding and my knees getting weaker and weaker until finally they gave out and the next thing I knew I hit the floor _hard_ and I couldn't get myself back up, I felt completely numb.

"HUEY!"

I could hear Jazmine calling me, but her voice was fading along with my vision. My vision became more and more blurred until finally everything just went _**black**_ …

* * *

Some chapter huh? To be honest there are some parts that didn't come out as perfectly as I planned but oh well. You feel bad for Huey but you really couldn't help but feel bad for Jazmine too. She really did have good intentions and she really wanted to help, but like that saying goes "Things don't always work out the way that you want them too". Plus, a person can only handle & do so much especially when your ten years old, and this is aimed at both Huey and Jazmine.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, what did you guys think? Let me know, b/c I value your criticism (as long as there not harsh) so read and review. Part 3/Conclusion will be up very soon.

So until next time, See ya'll later

Thnx for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! I want to give a big thanks to all of my readers. Thank you guys so much for all of your support, I really do appreciate it J Thanks for reviewing, following and even favoriting I honestly didn't expect that at all and it really does mean a lot. I hope to continue writing b/c I have got a whole bunch of ideas the only thing I lack is time, but luckily for me this story had been completed for two weeks but I didn't have the time to type it cause… guess what I just landed my first job. I've never worked before especially not while in school and it is quite an experience and can be a bit overwhelming but hopefully I'll get a better balance of things.

But know I'm rambling so enough about that, lets get to the story,

We've seen chaos, destruction, flooding, vomit and a whole bunch of stuff, let see how it all concludes in the final chapter of "Nurse Jazmine"

* * *

 **Part 3**

All I could see was darkness. I'm not sure what happened nor do I know where I am but I could hear some faint humming. Suddenly I felt something cold and wet on my forehead. Alerted, I quickly opened my eyes and immediately sat up. Just then I felt something wet on my knee, it was a wet towel. I looked around and saw that I was back in the living room and I was laying on the couch. I looked to my right and saw Jazmine who was on her knees staring at me with a somewhat surprised expression on her face.

"Jazmine?" I finally said

"Oh I'm sorry Huey, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just changing your compress" She grabbed the towel from my knee and started soaking it in a small bowl that was on the coffee table

"Oh" I said blankly as I laid back down "So, what happened?"

"You passed out from your fever, which was really high because you were really hot when I felt your forehead so I brought you in here and put you on the couch then I started putting the cold compress"

"Wait. You carried me in here?" I asked surprised

"Just barely, but I had to I couldn't just leave you on the floor" She replied sweetly as she put the soaked towel on my forehead "I saw this on TV, I thought it could help bring your fever down and don't worry I made sure that I didn't wet the couch or your afro" She said with a comforting smile

I nodded and started to reflect on what she just told me then I stared at her as she fixed the magazines on the coffee table. She definitely changed clothes because she was now wearing a pink t-shirt and white shorts. She must of went home and came back. But wait….. she actually came back even after all that I said to her. Despite everything that's happened today, Jazmine was still smiling and cheery as if nothing had happened and she's still here taking care of me. For some reason the curiosity in me wanted to why?

"Hey Jazmine" I said calmly. She turned to me

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you I saw it on TV and…"

"Not that" I said as I took the towel off and sat up "I mean this, taking care of me. Why are you trying so hard? Why are you still here? I mean I insulted you, yelled at you and even made you cry"

"Yeah, but you do that all the time" She said calmly

"But I also vomited on you"

She tensed up and looked a little green at the reminder

"Jazmine, despite everything that's happened your still happy, your still cheery, your still…you, well for the most part anyway. You hardly whined and complained and you kept trying to do half of the chores that you knew you couldn't, I yelled and even threw up on you and yet you still came back and act as if none of it had happened and your still taking care of me and your still being so nice to me. I kinda wanna know…why?"

At first she looked as if I caught her off guard but then her expression switched to sadness.

"Well….you do hurt my feelings a lot" She finally said in a soft and low voice "But your still my best friend and that's what friends do" She said in an upbeat and louder but still softer voice "Besides, you do nice things for me all the time"

Huh? I was a bit confused "I do?"

"Uh-huh, a whole bunch of times" She said more sweetly "You always let me hold your hand when we watch a scary movie, you let me and my family stay here during the Fried Chicken Flu even though it didn't fit with your plan, you walked me home and kept me company until my parents came home during the thunderstorm last week, your always trying to teach me something new about the world, you're the only one that never tells me to straighten my hair and you're the only one who's willing to tell me the truth. I know mommy, daddy, and everybody sometimes lie to me just to protect me but not you, you always tell it like it is. Now of course sometimes you can be a bit mean but your still the only one willing to tell me the truth. That's why your my best friend, your always helping me and your always there for me. I thought that this could be my way of helping you"

I felt my face soften a bit. I was actually speechless, I really didn't know what to say

"But I guess I messed up at that, since I couldn't do anything right" She said sadly

My face turned back in to my signature scowl

"Yeah your right, you suck at this" I said a bit sternly

Jazmine looked even sadder

"You couldn't make anything, especially something as simple as orange juice, you couldn't do the simplest chores" Jazmine's eyes were becoming teary again

"You destroyed anything you could get your hands on and…" She appeared to brace herself for the worst

"And…yet you still chose to spend your day taking care of me" Her eyes shot up in surprise "And I really appreciate that"

At first she appeared to be a bit disappointed but then she quickly gave a small smile.

"Thanks Huey" She said sweetly. I nodded then laid back down

"Well I better go back and check on the rice, the last thing we need is another fire" She got up then started to make her way to the kitchen

"You made rice?" I asked sounding a bit surprised. She stopped walking and turned to me.

"Uh-huh, white rice to be exact. I wanted to make something that we could both eat. I figured you might still be feeling queasy so I thought white rice was the best thing because I remember researching that it was"

"You actually researched it?"

"Yup" She said cheerfully "It should be done by now, I just wanna turn the stove off so it wont burn" She turns to leave

"Jazmine" She turns back around

"Yes?"

"I'm kinda hungry, could I have some of the rice you made?" She then smiled

"Sure, let me get you a plate"

"No need" I said blankly "I'll just eat it in the dining room" I said as I was getting up from the couch

"Wait…no, your supposed to be getting some rest" She said in a worried tone

"Jazmine, relax I'm fine" I said as I approached her "I'm feeling a lot better" Which was partially true as my dizziness was gone and I didn't feel nauseous at all "I think I can walk 3ft from here" I said sarcastically as I passed her and headed towards the dining room.

I didn't turn around but I had a feeling that Jazmine was smiling and was going to follow me to the dining room just to make sure that I was okay

And I was right

 **Moments Later…**

Jazmine and I were in the dining room eating the rice that she made. As I was eating, I could see through the corner of my eye that Jazmine was nervously staring at me. Each time it seemed that she was about to say something, she would chicken out and would quickly just fill her mouth with rice. It was getting annoying but I let it go. At this point, I was just too tired to do much of anything, even scolding her. I was half way done with the rice when…

"Umm…Huey?" I looked up at her but didn't say anything "Well…what do think?" She asked nervously

"You didn't leave it to boil very long, it's a little hard" I said blankly. She frowned sadly "But its really not bad" She then perked up. I then went back to eating

"Umm…Huey?" She said softly

"Yes Jazmine" I said blankly as I looked up at her

"I really am sorry about everything" She said looking guilty

[Sighs] "Jazmine" I said calmly "Don't worry about it okay, I'm sure we can clean all of this up before Granddad gets home"

"Really?"

"Yes Jazmine, really" I then went back to eating but before I could even put the spoonful of rice in my mouth, Jazmine had run over and nearly tackled to me to the ground with a hug that was cutting off my air supply. I was about to push her off and scold her, but then I decided to let her be. Instead of saying something, I stayed quiet and just started to pat her back.

This seriously was a long day

 **One week and 3 days later….**

 **Jazmine's POV**

After we finished eating, Huey and I managed to fix everything from the laundry room to the kitchen, we even managed to fix the lawn mower. We fixed everything. Well…everything except the toaster. We ended up just throwing it out. Huey said that knowing his grandfather he'll probably just think he lost it or something. But other than that, we fixed everything and brought it to the way it was before just in the nick of time and it's a good thing too because Mr. Freeman was definitely not in the mood when he came back later that night. Apparently, he and Riley had waited for over several hours to get the new dinner box. Once he got it, he ended up getting in to a fight then getting robbed by one of the other customers. Riley also got robbed but unlike Mr. Freeman he managed to eat some of his so he wasn't as hungry as his grandfather was. But that didn't stop him from being mad and angrily mumbling under his breath about not being able to finish his dinner box. I guess they were so wrapped up in what happened, neither one of them suspected or really even cared to know all that's happened in the house which wasn't a bad thing because it saved us from having to deal with another problem. After that day I still went back to the Freeman's to take care of Huey and things definitely got better. Huey was a lot more cooperative this time and he hadn't yelled at me once and….oh alright, I admit Huey was still being his usual self but he seemed to be a lot more patient with me. As for the chores, I still did them but I was a lot better than I was before especially since Huey was helping me every step of the way. He taught me how to make tea, he taught me how to use the lawn mower (which is something I will never do again because it's just too heavy and well….I don't want to get attacked and eaten alive again). After a week, Huey got better and was back to his old self. Well actually I don't think that saying makes much sense here because Huey wasn't really that different from when he was sick to how is usually but still, everything was the way it was supposed to be and everyone was happy.

[AH-CHOO!]

…Well almost everyone

I sneezed again in to a tissue then laid back down feeling more exhausted and drained.

I starting sneezing a couple days ago, then the next morning I woke up feeling awful. Today was day three of feeling awful and I haven't gotten any better. Every part of my body hurt, even my teeth, I couldn't breathe through my nose, I felt hot and cold at the same time and to top it all off the room was spinning. I honestly was half dead. As I was lying on bed, I couldn't help but think about this past week and all that I went through with Huey. I'm really glad that I took care of him but after all that we went through, Huey never once said "thank you". I mean sure he said he appreciated it but it just not the same. I know Huey's not the type to show his feelings and I know that I wasnt the best nurse at first, but I did get better in the end and it's the thought that counts right? I don't regret taking care of Huey, really I don't but I wish he could of just said "thank you" at least once. I just wanted to hear those words once just once, was that too much to ask? Maybe it really didn't matter to Huey that I was there or not, maybe he didn't really didn't care about me or what I did for him or this friendship, maybe I care more about this friendship then he does.

I started to get more and more sad as I started to lose myself in my thoughts.

[Sighs sadly] Maybe Huey really didn't care.

While I was lost in my thoughts my mm then walked in and came over to my bed.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" She asked sweetly

"Terrible" I whined in reply. She then felt my forehead

"Well your fever went down a bit so its somewhat of a good sign" I nodded then sniffled as I cuddled Miss Wellington

"Well daddy says hi and that he'll call to check up on you after his meeting" She said as she gently rubbed my head

"Mommy, when's daddy coming home?" I asked sounding very tired as I looked up at her

"Honey I told you, daddy went on an important business trip he'll be back in a few days" I then sighed in disappointed tone. She then sat on the side of my bed and gave me a side hug "Now honey, you know that if your father could be here he would but this is an important business trip so he has to go, you understand?" I nod

"Good and remember he will keep calling you just to make sure your okay, okay?"

I nodded again "Okay" I croaked in response. She then got up but looked a little nervous for some reason

"Speaking of work" She started off sounding a little nervous "Honey my job just called me and said there's some kind of error with some important documents and that its very urgent that I come down to the office immediately"

"Wait, so your just gonna leave me here all by myself?" I whined before coughing

"Of course not sweetie, I would never leave you here by yourself, especially since your sick" She then smiled "Which brings me to my next question, are you up for any visitors?"

"Visitors? Who'd be here to see me?" I asked before sneezing in to my sleeve

"Gesundheit"

That voice, I recognize that voice. I then looked up and was shocked

"Huey?" I said in a surprised tone

"Thanks again Huey for keeping Jazmine company. I really do appreciate it" My mom said happily as Huey approached her

"It's no problem Mrs. Dubois" He answered in his usual blank tone

I just looked down at my hands and was just too embarrassed to look up. My mom then leaned in and hugged me.

"Bye sweetie, I'll be back as soon as I can okay" I nodded without saying a word or looking up. She then smiled then kissed my forehead then made her way to the door "Bye kids, call if you need anything, I'll be back soon" She said cheerfully then she left the room and shut the door behind her. Huey watched my mom as she left and once she did he looked back at me. I still didn't look up, I just couldn't I am so embarrassed, I cant believe Huey is seeing me like this. Not only did I feel terrible I looked terrible, I was a pale and sweaty mess. I could feel my cheeks flush and since they were already red I probably looked like a tomato now, how embarrassing. He then walked up closer to me, panicked I quickly pulled the covers over my head. He just cant see me like this

"Jazmine" He said sounding serious "You can take the covers off your head, I already saw you. Besides its not that big of a deal, nobody looks perfect when their sick" I slowly put down the covers but still kept my eyes down and avoided eye contact

"So….what are you doing here?" I asked nervously as I kept my head down

"Your mom already told you what I'm doing here. I'm here to keep you company while she's at work" he said in a blank but slightly annoyed tone

"But why" I asked as I finally looked up at him. He gave his usual scowl expression but I could tell in his eyes that I might of caught him off guard

"Well your mom told my Granddad that you were sick and then he told me. So I figured I'd come by and see how you were"

"Oh…"I simply said feeling and probably sounding a bit off guard about his answer

"Plus it's the least I can do since its partially my fault that you got sick in the first place"

"Partially?"

"Yes partially. No one told you to coddle me without taking precaution to your health. You could of worn a face mask or at least washed your hands or put disinfectant after you came in contact with me, you know damn well how contagious this virus is" He said in a serious tone

[Sighs] Sure Huey it's all my fault that this happened. I simply just rolled my eyes

"So is there anything you want me to do?" He said calmly. I snapped out of my thoughts

"Huh?" I replied sounding a little confused

"I said is there anything you want me to do?" he said again in the same calm tone

"Umm…" I thought about it for a minute

"Oh I almost forgot" He said calmly. He then turns around and headed for the door. He left for a second then immediately came back to my room holding a big basket with a teddy bear covered in a clear multi-colored polka dot plastic bag tied together with a really pretty purple rime stoned ribbon. I was surprised but a little confused.

"Huey?" I said as he approached my bed

"Here" He said blankly as he put the basket on my lap. I was so hypnotized, it was just so pretty I loved the way it looked and I loved the pretty looking bear that was inside of it. I even noticed that there was a lot more stuff in it.

"Huey…"

"It's a care package" He said cutting me off "I figured you could use something to distract yourself while you were sick in bed" He said in a blank tone

"Huey that's really sweet" I said happily, then I grabbed and hugged the basket "I love it, thank you" He nodded and just seemed like he really didn't care as usual but I didn't care. I was so happy about the care package, I actually didn't notice that he was being his spoil sport self

"So do you feel nauseous?"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts

"I said are you feeling nauseous?" I then shook my head

"Well since your not feeling nauseous do you want me to make you anything?"

"Hmm….could you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich please?"

"Sure" He then started to make his way to the door. When he made it, he then turned to me "Just call me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay" He then turned to leave "Oh and Huey" He turned back around "Thanks again for the basket" I said smiling

"No problem" He said blankly. He then turned and left the room leaving me alone with the care package.

I just could stop staring at it, it was so pretty. I then started to untie the ribbon and then I took off the plastic that revealed the basket and all of its goodies. As I got a closer look at the bear, I realized that it wasn't just some bear, it was Bubba my sick bear. I knew it was him because I could see my initials that was sown on to his feet when my grandmother gave it to me when I was six and had the chicken pox. It was definitely him but he looked so different. His fur was now this bright and shiny caramel color, his head and his leg were sowed back together, he had two big beautiful brown button eyes and the one big difference is that he now had a beautiful red bow tied around his neck, he look so brand new. I picked him up and hugged him. I then put him next to me the started to look in the basket and saw that it had a lot of stuff. It had two of my favorite movies, it had a bag of chocolates and a bag of jelly beans, it had 5 tubes of glitter, a box of sweet scented markers and it even had a medium size note pad with plenty of blank pages for me to draw in. Huey really does know me well and must of put in a lot of work in to all of this. I looked over at Bubba and started rub his back. As I rubbed him I felt something, so I picked him up and turned him around and found an envelope tied to his back with the red ribbon. I pulled the envelope from behind him and then put him back next to me and then I started to look at the envelope. I opened it and saw that it was a card. It had a beautiful big dark purple flower on it and it had a bit of glitter on it too. I opened the card and it read in big and bold letters

" _ **Thanks Nurse Jazmine -Huey"**_

I then had a big smile on my face, then I looked over at Bubba who was still shining in the light then I looked back at the card and gave a small happy chuckle

He really does care

[Que the Boondocks ending theme]

* * *

Classic caretaker reversal, the perfect ending to a sweet story :) . Well I hope you all enjoyed my little Juey (moment) fanfic. It was really fun to write and I hope to continue to write and upload more stories. Once again, thank you guys for reading I really do appreciate it but I definitely have to give a shout out to the person who was actually the inspiration for this story and that is my little sister Chris (yes its short for something). In real life, she's my nurse Jazmine. In fact some of the stuff Jazmine did were actually exaggerated versions of what my sister had done. A while back, I had a really bad cold and she wanted to take care of me just like Jazmine did with Huey. She didn't know how to make tea either and just opened the tea packet completely and just added water (cold water), she tried to make me soup which was really just a bowel of water but…she got the water from the toilet lol (good thing I asked her where she got the water before drinking it cause I would of been really made to have drank toilet water) and if your wondering, yes she also almost burned down our house but it wasn't from a toaster. I told her that tea needed to be hot so she went to use the stove but left one of the kitchen rags on top of the stove and it caught on fire. Luckily I caught her before she burned herself or even the house. I can laugh about it now but it definitely wasn't funny at the time. I was so pissed at her and yelled at her and made her cry. After 5 min, I cooled off and talked to her normally and we were good again but I told her not to tell my mom or we would both be in trouble. I mean the girl is only 8 so what are you gonna do?

Big shout out to Chrissy, and I didn't tell her that I wrote a story inspired by her yet. Now that its done, maybe I'll tell now. I guarantee she'll either be ecstatic or embarrassed :P lol.

So what about you guys, do you have a Nurse Jazmine in your lives or are you Nurse Jazmine yourselves?

"New in the Boondocks" will be updated but I don't exactly know when but I will do my best to do it soon and as for my other stories, I figure I'll try to write 2 chapters and then upload them so there wouldn't be such a long waiting period like for my other two stories.

So until then, See you guys later

Thanks for Reading J xoxo


End file.
